Enough
by SweetTemptation926
Summary: It has never been simple with Klaus. But it had never been something she wanted to give up. Until now.


**a/n: I should be updating my fic but I really needed to write this for some reason. It's been on my mind for a while now. Don't hate me.**

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as he stared at her hurried fingers folding her clothes. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed trying to keep a strong demeanor. The room was a frazzled mess. Clothes lying all over the floor, drawers opened wide. Empty.

"I'm leaving." She whispered keeping her back turned to him. He watched her curls bounce as she turned to open another drawer, grabbing another pile of her clothes and throwing them on the bed.

He pushed himself off of the side of the doorway and walked closer to her. The whole time his eyes were trained on her, she kept her eyes on the suitcase below her. "And what, might I ask, changed your mind?"

She sighed and gripped onto her white shirt that she was holding. He reached out to grab her wrist but she quickly turned and grabbed his hands in hers. "This." She said. He saw her clearly for the first time that night. Her eyes glistening with water. Red and puffy under her eyes. He moved his hand with the intention of wiping her tears but she kept her firm grip, her thumb pressed to the center of his palm. "It's what these do."

She released him and stepped back to continue folding her clothes. First it was the initial shock and then he was hit with anger. "That never seemed to be a problem over the last decade."

She throws the shirt down into the suitcase and whips around to look at him. "It has _always _been a problem. You think I've been okay with every kill of yours?"

"Of course not. You've always been so vocal. It's the same reprimanding each time." She widens her eyes at him and shakes her head as he continues. "And then I take you to bed and all is well again. Now stop, Caroline." He says as he starts taking her already folded clothes out of the suitcase.

He steps in between her and the bed and grabs her hands, trailing his finger up her arm and then to her neck. She shut her eyes and backed away but his other hand pressed firmly on the small of her back pulling her closer. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to her neck, lightly darting his tongue out. He heard a small whimper escape her lips and smirked to himself as he moved up from the nape of her neck, to her ear. "Come to bed." He whispers into her ear and sends a chill down her spine.

It has never been simple with Klaus. Each country, each city, each museum, and every street corner. Every breath he stole away was never the same. Always so new. As if he was seducing her for the first time. Always so unfamiliar. Every kiss, every touch. A man, who had lived a thousand years, never shy to show her every trick he'd learned over the years. At times, it was overwhelming for her. But it had never been something she wanted to give up.

Until now.

His fingers trailed to the hem of her shirt as he moved from her neck to lightly brush his lips against hers. Klaus' touch on her bare skin beneath her shirt sent her knees crumbling. How she managed to pull away, she didn't know. But she did. She went to grab his hand and moved it to place his open palm to his chest. "_That_ is the problem. It's that these hands that maim and kill, these hands that have ripped innocent's hearts out of their chests, can also be so loving and gentle."

"I'm afraid my victims are far from innocent." He rolled his eyes, sighing and sat down on the bed.

"That massacre you and your hybrids pulled in Melbourne was too far." She said stepping away to fold more of her clothes into her suitcase.

"It's family. The hybrids." He paused and made sure she saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Me. You're walking out on family."

"I have a family Klaus. So do you. And neither of them are here."

"And I assume you think yours is in Mystic Falls?" He scoffed. They had promised to never return after she agreed to leave with him.

She sighed, giving up with her folding, and began throwing her crumpled clothes into the suitcase. "Yes, actually."

He panicked as she closed her suitcase and zipped it up, turning to walk away. It was then he realized how serious she was about leaving. She had threatened it multiple times. Reminding him of the compromise he promised her if she left with him. But he never listened. Because for once, he thought his love was enough. He stood quickly and stepped in front of her. "Spain. I'll take you. We haven't been yet and I'd like to show you some of the architecture there."

Breathing a heavy sigh, she tried to sidestep him. "Klaus."

He quickly brought his hands to her arms and stared at her with a look she had only seen on rare occasions. It was the look he gave her over the years whenever she was in danger of losing her life. It was the look of a man who thought he was losing the women he loved. It was dejected. Fearful. "Luxembourg. It's much more peaceful than the other tourist countries we've been to."

Feeling her tears well up, she closed her eyes and softly shook her head. "I can't." She whispered.

"Caroline, you don't want this." He said softly. And she saw it. His doubts in his eyes. The glistening from the water that clouded his eyesight. He never dared let them fall though.

She spoke just as quietly as he did. "You're right. I love you and I never wanted to do this." She paused. "But I have to. I've had enough."

And then she waited. Waited for him to understand. For him to release his hold on her arms. To step aside to allow her to leave. He took one final look in her eyes before releasing a shaky, frustrated sigh. And then he was gone. Leaving before she could.

She didn't know what repercussions her actions would cause but she knew that he would never be far from where she was. It was the look he gave her that always made her come back. It terrified her but at the same time she took comfort in the fact that it was that look that would eventually bring her back.

**a/n: I don't know what this is. But I just needed to write it. **

**And I know I mentioned the hybrids being family because I think that's what Klaus sort of wanted from them. Maybe not a familial relationship per se, but loyalty. Some kind of bond. Something. And in my headcanon the hybrids actually don't suck as bad as they do in the show.**


End file.
